


Escaping This

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon polyamory, Cluster Fluff (Sense8), Cluster Love (Sense8), Europe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Post-Sense8 Series Finale, Romance, Sensate Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Will knows in his heart he lovesallof them — physically, romantically, emotionally and spiritually.





	Escaping This

**Author's Note:**

> ORGY TIME. WE LOVE A SENSATE ORGY. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

A boy, who grew up in Chicago, a nobody working for dirty cops and a broken justice system in America — and Will can hardly believe he's here _now_ , standing on a villa balcony in the middle of Italy, Riley's arms snug around his waist.

She's everything to him. Falling in love with Riley had been like a heartbeat, pulsing, naturally in rhythm with his world.

Will presses his lips to Riley's temple. There's little streaks of blueberry in her bleached blonde hair. A quiet morning. They're not being hunted anymore. She whispers to him mischievously, shucking off her oversized, patterned hoodie, leaning with all of her weight against Will's chest. Will peels off her bra, chuckling, rubbing a thumbpad over Riley's nipple.

"Be _gentler_ ," Kala scolds him, Will's other hand skimming up Kala's back and shoulder. She's topless, just like Riley, with all of her skin glistening brown-gold in the sunrise. Will kisses her cheek tenderly, fingering through her thick, dark hair.

Nomi grins, those pale fingers twisted with Kala's curls.

"Sorry about that," she says lowly, accepting an affectionate nuzzle of their noses. "I wasn't thinking _straight_." Will snorts amused in the background, and Nomi throws him a haughty look.

Capheus's hand touches over Nomi's fingers — _Sun's mouth clashes against Riley's then Lito's_ — Wolfgang thrusts Kala back against the pan of glass, cradling the back of her head lovingly — _Will feels multiple pairs of hands tugging him free_ — Nomi cups her breasts, laughing and squirming against a flush-faced Riley arching into her, Sun embracing them both — _Lito groans into Capheus's ear and then Will's neck, prodding his cock-tip over an inner thigh_ — Riley whispers again, and it's —

 _Love_.

Will knows in his heart he loves all of them — physically, romantically, emotionally and spiritually.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 5](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Pansexual** " and literally everyone in this main Sensate cluster is canonly pansexual by Word of God aka showrunner/show creator so that's how I decided to do this! Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 5 which is " **nippleplay** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
